


Care

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: 1x18, Coffee, Crying, Cuddly-ish, Downey Dies, Hurt Connor Rhodes, Jeff Clarke Saves The Day, Jeff Comforts, M/M, Rhodes Needs A Hug, near panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really didn’t expect to see a doctor in the restroom- well, rephrase that. Jeff didn’t expect to see a doctor trying not to go into a panic attack or maybe cry while in the restroom. </p><p>Or, Jeff unexpectedly finds Connor crying in the restroom after Dr Downey died and tries to calm him down while he's crying and on the verge of a panic attack. Also, there's coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> My second Jeff/Connor. I really love this pairing. It's odd, quirky and I think they'd have a really nice dynamic. I may even decide to write more on these two, like a story or something, based around these two characters. May even get as far as making a sequel, already have the ideas for a few different sequels and 'tree'quels xD

He really didn’t expect to see a doctor in the restroom- well, rephrase that. Jeff didn’t expect to see a doctor trying not to go into a panic attack or maybe cry while in the restroom. He was on break and was allowed to grab some coffee. Everyone else went out to the cafes outside while the trainee wanted to hang back and get as much info as possible, a quick coffee and then it was back to talking to Maggie and maybe Choi since he was free for the next hour.

But what he was currently seeing stopped him, he paused for a few seconds in the doorway and then instinct took over when he saw the jerking shoulders. Not jerking like he was crying, but jerking-like he was having problems breathing, trying to hold everything back along with an unhealthy dose of panic setting in. He’d seen this so often back overseas that he instantly closed the door and headed over, noting the fear and panic making him convulse lightly. Jeff rushed over and sat at the hunched mans’ side, reaching an arm over his upper back to gently grab his shoulder while the other held his closest, now holding both with firm hands. He’d felt him try to shrug him off, reluctant and against wanting any help. He was stubborn.

“C’mon, c’mon,” he eased calmly, hopefully soft enough that he came off as someone to not freak out about. He’d had that the first few times back when he was starting MED overseas. Almost everything was a threat over there, even your own men. Hopefully, this wasn’t the case right now.

He tried easing him up from his hunched position, trying to bring him back up straight so it didn’t look like he was about to break his spine from sitting like that. The doctor was still really reluctant and trying to get out of his grip, though unable to struggle as hard as he could since it was taking everything he had to not cry or panic. He was conflicting and hurting and it was more than understandable. His instant thought was, maybe he’d lost a patient and it hit him hard. It was more than likely the case, being in this business.

“Easy,” he spoke softly, his tone low, careful and comforting. Jeff kept shifting him back until the mans’ shoulder-blades were pressed against his chest, his arms gradually lacing around the doctors’ chest and holding him loosely, not too loose that he’d be able to get out of his hold with just a simple shove or pull, but loose enough that he could shift or move in his grip.

His head was dropped low, his breathing still erratic and rough, harsh by the sounds he was making. He must’ve been here for some time, trying to hold everything back so he could just get back to work. He could hear the attempts of hiding his stifled sobs, deep sniffs and shaken body. He was really trying not to cry and it was horrible to watch, a man having to actually hide all of this. It wasn’t right. This guy was a stubborn jackass and he’d met a lot through his time.

“I got you… I got you,” his voice just kept getting smoother and gentler as he just held the body to him and slowly, he could feel the tension twitching against him, his muscles being forced to ease up and the stifled sobs became audible. It was there that Jeff realized that he let loose his tears, he was voluntarily crying, choked sniffs and gasps were let out and the doctor was turning in his hold, shifting until he was side on against him with his head tucked under his chin, tears coming out and wetting his chest. Though he didn’t care about that it. He was more focused on letting him do it, seeming to have given in and finally turned the tap on. He was comforted enough to let it happen with a complete stranger. Or he couldn’t help it and it happened. Whatever way someone looked at it, the doc was using him for comfort.

He didn’t bother saying anything after that, he just held him to his body, keeping him close with his hand on the crook of his neck on the far side and his other was laced around his back, just under his shoulder-blades. The guys’ hands were frantically switching between holding his bicep and inner jacket in a vicegrip, most definitely leaving red blemishes and bruising.

This went on for some time, a good couple of minutes of crying, sobbing and bruising grips. He easily ignored that in favour of making sure he stayed put and at least breathed through it. Jeff had actually started this really, _really_ faint rocking motion, something the doc might’ve caught on, but didn’t protest or saying anything about. He just leaned into him and let himself take the comfort. He was glad for that at least. It meant he wouldn’t have to fight him to calm down.

After a couple more minutes, he’d eased up. His breathing was still harsh against his arm, the hot breath against his slightly rolled up sleeve, and the sobbing lessened. He was down to wet sniffing and a few choked breathes, like he was having little bursts here and there. Sobbing, but not. And again, he let him. He waited patiently, keeping his eyes firmly set on the wall while the man calmed against him, his body unnoticeably relaxing into his hold and almost pressing limply into him.

“So… this is what the restroom’s used for,” he spoke softly, hoping his words wouldn’t screw this up. And by the feel of the doctors’ shoulders taking a second to shake and the little puffs of air, it was okay. It sounded like a very faint, hardly there, laugh. It meant that the joke was welcomed at least.

“... couldn’t make it to my car,” the seriously small, shaken, but deep voice muttered, making him scoff slightly. It was a joke reply to his, trying to lighten the mood further after the first one.

“At least you’re close enough to have a cup of coffee right after. Really convenient, I say,” Jeff smirked lightly and gently rubbed the mans’ neck and shoulder before actually resting his chin on the back of his neck, close to his own fingers. “Don’t even need to leave the room,” he really felt the laugh there, his body from the waist up shook a little and there was definitely the sounds of a laugh there. And Jeff let a smile curve the corner of his lips upwards.

“That’s a damn good idea. I could really do with one right now… of five,” at that he scoffed again and gently patted his shoulder comfortingly before he slowly, hesitantly, almost reluctantly pulled away from the still faintly shaking warmth. The other man was reluctant too, his grip only dropped when Jeff let go and moved to stand. He stood tall and turned to head towards the coffee machine, a chuckle leaving his chest.

“Sugar? Milk?” he asked casually as he reached the table with everything there. He grabbed two cups and stuff one under the hose of the coffee machine.

“Two for now, no milk,” the doctor groaned, sounding a little muffled like he had his face buried in his hands, which he was sure that if he turned around, he would see just that.

“Comin’ right up, doc,” he replied with a faint, casual smirk. It was easy to manage to get the machine working. It wasn’t too different to his own, but the buttons were in different places, so he had to pause and look it over until he found the right ones to press.

Once that was done and he had two cups, exactly the same, he turned and walked back over to the sofa, seeing the man in the position he’d imagined before. He was leaning forward on the edge of the seat, elbows on his knees with his head dropped into his hands, muffling his breaths and voice. Jeff sat down next to him, holding out the cup while taking a hot sip of his own, ignoring the light burn from the _too hot_ cup of coffee.

He turned to stare ahead, lowering the cup in his hand while holding out the other. He could hear the shifting next to him, imagining the doctor pulling his face from his hands and then reaching out for it. He’d felt the grip around the lower half, under his fingers.

“Thanks…” he said quietly, his voice still deep and rough as Jeff took one glance and saw the red rings and deathly tired look on his face. Whatever happened must’ve been bad, but he certainly wasn’t going to pry or get involved. He wasn’t the best man for therapy. “... for the coffee, and the… you know,” he trailed off, titling his head towards the old firefighter.

“No problem,” Jeff smiled lightly and leaned back, resting back against the sofa. Not a second later and the other doctor was doing the same, but a bit more stiffly, like he was uncomfortable, edgy, nervous. Clearly, he was feeling really off after that. Shaken and unstable. Who wouldn’t be…

“... you’re not gonna ask?” it was somewhat rhetorical sounding, like he was expecting Jeff to say something or ask about why he came into the room and saw a surgeon crying. It wasn’t his business, he wouldn’t pry. It was who he was and he had the decency to let people get on with it themselves unless he was asked to help out.

“None of my business,” he paused to glance his way, seeing the red-ringed eyes locked on his. “And I’m not a therapist. Pretty sure I’d make a terrible one,” he laughed a little, seeing the curve lining the other mans’ lips.

“Oh I don’t know about that, you did a really good job a minute ago,”

“There’s therapy, and then there’s military training,”

“Military? You served?” the man seemed genuinely curious at this. He even shifted a little and was turned more towards him as he decided to explain himself.

“Iraq, and a few other places. I was a Med-jack for a majority of the time. Some of the men came back to base with nasty injuries, a ton of them had seizures and intense panic attacks to the point they’d either pass-out or hurt themselves. Me and a few others were there to calm them down. What I did with them s’what I did to you,” he gave him a crooked smile and saw the interested look he was given. Pure interest and fascination and appeal. He was listening and taking it all in.

“It’s seriously effective,” was all he replied with, a twitch in the corner of his lips telling him that he was enjoying this conversation, though sadly, there was a beep on the doctors waist and the man was suddenly alert, his free hand snapping down to his trousers hem and he was staring at the little box strapped to him. “... but we’ll have to cut it short,” he was imagining the ‘unfortunately’ being at the end of that sentence, it was clearly a word that he wanted to add when he looked back up with a furrowed brow.

“No problem, I’m here if you want to talk more,” Jeff said as the doctor scarfed down his drink and gave a thumbs up before putting the almost empty cup down.

“Connor Rhodes,” _Connor_ panted slightly, giving him one of his own crooked smiles.

“Jeff Clarke,” the other man let out a little audible scoff, and he was gone, rushing passed him and heading out the door with a glance over his shoulder, a smile still firmly in place. It felt good to see a smile after the greeting he was met with. Only a few minutes, a majority being the man crying and the last couple of minutes, Jeff had him smiling. It was a really great feeling to at least make someone’s day, even if it was a little. And he really hoped he’d be able to spend more time with that doctor. Not only was he interested and interesting, he had one hell ofa smile. Something he’d like to see often. He picked a really good field after hurting his back, even better, knowing that Doctor Rhodes was there.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this, please let me know what you think :) I like the criticism, even if it's not constructive or bad or whatever :) I like talking to people :) ..... that makes me sound all kinds of lonely xD (I'm not lonely.... or in denial) xD


End file.
